


Together

by marblequeen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblequeen/pseuds/marblequeen
Summary: I'm all alone so I can let the tears fall freely. My hands are shaking. I feel like a lost little boy who desperately needs help.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate writing in first person. Why did I do this to myself
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Doesn't have to be about the fic, just what you're thinking atm

I'm standing in the highest point of the city, looking down on the bright points of light - windows... so few of them still shining, it's almost 2 a.m.

I'm all alone so I can let the tears fall freely. My hands are shaking. I feel like a lost little boy who desperately needs help.

There is no help. No one can give life back to those who are dead.

I press my shaking hands to my lips so that the sounds escaping my body dont alert anybody. The barrier running around the roof presses tightly into my hip bones. It's the only thing keeping me from falling. I'm too far off the ground to survive such a fall. Maybe that's the right way to end it all? To give up, to join my family somewhere on the other side ofthe mysterious moment of death? The way I put more and more of my weight on the metal is almost unconscious. Leaning down, down... wouldn't it be a proper ending for someone who wanted to fly...?

I feel strong arms circling my waist, holding me tight. Turning around slowly I try to combat the strong calling of the streets below us with great effort. It's hard to see in the darkness but I manage to see a familiar silhouette and a characteristic sparkle in his eyes. 

"It's hard for me too" it seems he tries to convey without opening his mouth "but it'll be worse if you're not here too."

I realise what I just tried to do to my best friend, the only friend I have left. This time my tears are the ones of relief. Maybe if we share this burden, this pain we carry in our hearts, it will lessen. 

I cling to him with all my might, with my entire body, my entire being. I feel his strong hand caressing my back ever so gently. I lean my head, put in on his chest to hear the steady beat of his heart. Slowly, my heart starts going at the same rhythm. He tucks his face into the crook of my neck, the feeling of his hot breaths warms my frozen skin. I'm trembling. I don't know whether it's because of the biting cold wind or because we just erased all distance that has ever been between us.

I have no idea how long we stood there. We are like kids - small, lost, hurt. All we can do is to give strength to each other, to be there for the other person and together we can start over.

When we come down the stairs together, arms still around shoulders and waists, fingers intertwined, I feel like there's no other way to live. If we want to go forward, we need to do it just like that - together and through the bond that is between us we will share reassurance and hope. Because apart we are nothing more than just two humans who mean nothing. But together we can change the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not an English native speaker nor do I live in the US/Great Britain/any place where English is commonly spoken, so if you point out any mistakes (either cultural or grammatical etc.), you will help me learn and evolve. Thank you for reading.


End file.
